1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cable brake for a bicycle, and more particularly to a cable brake that has two first cables of which anyone can control two second cables to synchronously operate braking means, so that even if one first cable or second cable is broken, the other cables can be used for effectively operating the braking means.
2. Description of Related Art
Cycles, such as bicycles, generally have two wheels and two brakes respectively mounted on the two wheels to slow down the cycles. However, conventional brakes for the bicycles have some shortcomings as following:
1. It is dangerous to brake the bicycle traveling at a high speed or because a distance required to come to a halt is too long;
2. The front and rear brakes are asynchronously operated, and this can lead to instability of the bicycle. For example, too early application of the front brake only leads to the rear wheel dangerously lifting off the ground, and vice-versa, if the rear brake only is applied too soon the rear wheel will skid in a dangerous way.
Nowadays, there are synchronous brakes for bicycles invented. However, when anyone of the brake cables is broken, the synchronous brakes will fail.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved cable brake for a bicycle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a cable brake for a bicycle that can be used if anyone of cables is broken.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.